Interlude
by SerenBunny
Summary: Sequel to 'Intermission'. Dean, Sam and Castiel made it through the portal - but did they drag anything through with them? With time travel, amnesia, secrets from the word go and key players being unable to hide from danger, will the boys get things right this time around, or repeat their mistakes?
1. Prelude

**Meet the brothers:**

_"Dean?" "Sam?"_  
_"What the hell is going on?"_

**Meet the father:**

_"Get away from my sons you son of a bitch!"_

**Meet the soon to be sister-in-law:**

_"Jessica's alive?"_

**Meet the girl who can help keep them on the right path:**

_"Miss me? Ow!"_

**If only they knew which one it was…**

_"So its like what, a cosmic fudge up?"_  
_"More like a do over."_  
_"We don't get do over's. We're the Winchesters!"_  
_"Ahem."_  
_"Winchesters plus special guests. We get our assess handed to us and sometimes a little help, we don't get second chances!"_

**Kimberley returns with Dean, Sam and Castiel to their original reality, but what they don't know is what they have changed, will change, and what will stay the same.**

_"So we need to stop Lucy from rising…"_  
_"Save the same people…"_  
_"While making sure the God squad doesn't know what we're up to?"_  
_"Peace of cake!"_  
_"Walk in the park!"_  
_"Only thing easier would be walking a hell hound through a blood clinic…"_

**Some old faces:**

_"Gabriel." "Loki." "Dara?" "Adam!" "Jo, Ell-ow!" "Mister Singer." "Call me Bobby kid."_

**Some new ones:**

_"My name is Alex, and I'm here to be your guard."_

**Some old enemies:**

_"Gabriel." "Loki." "Lucifer's still rising?" "Zachariah's found us!"_

**Some new friends:**

_"Bella Talbot; and you know how to get my soul back?"_  
_"Thanks for saving me, now help me get back at the son of a bitch that stole my body."_

**And a relationship like the boys have never been in before.**

_"Bobby? Bella?"_  
_"Least you know why she's not interested in you."_

**With an angel with no memory,**

_"The Winchester brothers keep calling my name."_  
_"Have you told them who you are?"_  
_"No."_  
_"Then how do they know you?"_

**Four years to relive and mistakes to rectify,**

_"We're going to try and save every god damned one of them, does that make you happy?"_

**Can the Winchester brothers do it right this time round?**

_"Only if you work together, and with us."_

**Or are they bound to make the same mistakes…**

_"No secrets?"_  
_"Er, sure, no secrets."_

**All in the name of family.**

_"Dad-" "Jess-" "Mom?"_

**Find out this fall 2012 in:**  
INTERLUDE.


	2. Pilot DoOver

Chapter 1 - Pilot Do-Over

* * *

Light flashed behind Sam and Deans eyes, their grip on each other loosening.

A clock struck in the distance, images of towns, cities, monsters, lives lost, lives saved, connections made and destroyed swam past at an alarming rate.

A shrill shriek came between them, and try as hard as they could they could see no more as the light intensified.

Beating wings took off, leaving them to try and regain their hold on each other when the light blinked out.

And they lost their hold on each other.

* * *

Sam snuggled closer to Jessica, breathing in her scent.

Jessica moved around a little, causing Sam to grin within his dream as his lips began to move closer to her shoulder.

The silence in Sams apartment was broken by the knock on the door.

"Sam, can you get that." Jess whispered beside him, pulling the covers closer.

"Sure Jess." Sam nodded, throwing his covers over her and plodded through the apartment, rubbing his eyes before opening the door. 'Why does this look like my apartment from Stanford?' "Dean?"

"Sammy, thank God you're here- I need some help." Dean motioned for him to pick up a body.

"Why is it even in my sleep I dream of you?" Sam groaned.

"Dude." Dean glared, dropping the body and hitting his younger brother.

"Ow, that the hell was that for!" Sam moaned, rubbing his chest- then snapped his eyes to his brothers. "Jess is in my room."

"I woke up ten minutes ago just outside Stanford in the Impala, with someone lying on my hood." Dean motioned to the body. "I don't think the spell worked right."

"Sam, what's going on?" Jess asked, appearing like Scotts mist at the other end of the room.

"Jess." Dean whispered.

Jessica frowned. "Do I know you?"

"Jess, this is my brother, Dean." Sam introduced, a feeling of de ja vu hitting him. 'Man this can not get any worse.'

"Why is there a girl lying on our floor?" Jess demanded.

"I found her! Outside I er- I was coming up for a visit and just noticed her lying on the ground." Dean fibbed. "I remember Sammy here saying you were premed and a pretty nice gal, so why not bring her here than to a cold hospital?'

"Why didn't you say so before! Sam, can you get my medic bag from the hallway? Dean, can you help me get her onto the couch." Jess asked, tossing cushions and throws off of the couch just as Sam appeared with her first aid bag. "Do we have any clothes that she can change into?"

"She looks no where near your size Jess." Sam replied breathlessly, watching her move around the room, checking the girls pulse.

Jessica frowned and looked at Dean. "Marsha and Michelle are next door, they're both larger girls, explain the situation to them and get a few different size of clothes, tell them we'll pay them back in a few days please."

Jessica noted distractedly as they left, most of her attention on the unconscious girl, checking her temperature, blood pressure and sugar levels, frowning as she looked at her forehead. 'It looks like its been slide from one side to the other, recently too.'

Inside the shared bedroom Sam sat on the bed staring at the calendar in his hands. 'I don't get it, is this some kind of do over? Did the spell hit the re set button, or is the trickster still messing with us because-because Jess cant be- she can't be-'

Dean entered the room from the hallway, a stack of clothes in his hands. He spotted his little brother sitting clutching a picture of him and Jess tightly in his hands, tears falling and his crumpled sad face on full force. 'Crap.'

"Dean."

"Hey, hey little bro, cool your jets and don't give me any chick flick moments." Dean sat down with a thump on the bed and put an arm around his brothers shoulders. "Look, once we find out who the broad is well call Bobby and gave him look into this."

"But if were in the past, what about Jess, and dad, and Jo and the apocalypse." Sam struggled to keep his thoughts together.

"Hey, lets talk to Bobby first of all, okay?" Deans fault faltered.

There was a silence before Sam drew a deep breath and nodded. Both men stood, still quiet before walking into the living area.

"Well she doesn't seem to have any obvious medical problems, or ID, so were going to have to wait until she wakes up to see what happened." Jess explained to the boys. "Could you give me a hand to change her clothes, we don't know how long she's been in those for."

"Uh, I'm double parked so I'm gonna go save the Impala from a ticket or the pound, what ever you guys got up here." Dean excused himself.

Sam shook his head at his brother, moving to help Jess, a small frown appearing on his face. 'She looks familiar…'

At first the girl began to turn in her sleep, then mutter, before writhing and squirming in pain, beads of sweat pouring down her face. With a gasp she flew up, hands on her throat, confusion swimming across her face before she settled back to sleep, a very confused Sam, Dean and Jess watching her.

The night had gone to bed, the sun had awoken, and so had Dean and Sam Winchester.

"So that's really Kimberley sleeping on your couch?" Dean asked, head looking back at the slightly snoring girl.

Sam nodded. "I couldn't place her till I looked at her this morning. I think it might have been a side effect of the spell."

"What, some kind of prosopagnosia?" Dean thought out loud.

Sam looked at his brother. 'Where did that come from?'

Dean shrugged. "I read some of Jess's books when you guys were sleeping."

Still looking at his brother like he had grown another head, Sam didn't notice Kimberley wake up until she was already freaked out.

Jess ran out with her hair still wet from the shower, brandishing her hair brush like a baton. "What's the problem in here?"

"Who th bluudy hell ar yo all an wit the hell ar you daeing wae me?" Kimberley demanded, sitting up on the couch and looked at them like they were serial killers.

All three of them blinked. Jess turned to Sam. "Do we need a translator?"

Sam shook his head. "She's just confused. It'll click in a minute."

"Wits clickin' is tha, you've all kidnapped me fur some weirdo sick an perverted reason." Kimberley snapped, standing up and began to move towards the door, pausing at the clothes she was wearing. "Where are my claes?" Where um I?"

"The clothes you were in were dirty, they're in the wash." Jess walked closer, hands out in a friendly and disarmed manner. "You're in my apartment in Stanford."

"S-Stanford, as in, Stanford America?" The girl visibly swallowed and blinked. "How the hell did I get here?"

The group looked to each other confused. Jess looked at the scared girl and decided to speak first. "Before we get to that, my names Jessica Moore, but you can call me Jess."

Something akin to familiarity flashed through her eyes and she nodded, before glancing at Dean and Sam, confusion swimming across her face.

"My name is Kimberley Ann Robertson. And you are?" She smiled to Dean, holding her hand out to him.

"Dean Winchester. So you don't remember me, us, at all?" Dean gapped, still shaking her hand.

"No…should I?" Kimberley frowned, then looked at Sam. "Well he looks familiar, he's Dean."

"No, he's Dean." Sam shook his head.

"No, your Dean, from Stars hollow, remember, Rory? Paris? Mrs. Gilmore?" Kimberley continued.

"How old are you Kimberley?" Jess butted in.

"16." She smiled instantly.

"Don't go anywhere you two, Sam, with me." Dean grabbed his younger brother by the collar and dragged him, yelping, into the bedroom. "This is terrible!"

"What, that Kimberley thinks she's younger than what she is?" Sam was puzzled.

"No, that she doesn't remember m-us! About our lives!" Dean threw his hands out.

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes at his brother. "But we remember. We should rely on Kimberley-"

"Okay genius, Jess died after the lady in white, then that happened?" Dean asked.

"Uh, there was a Wendigo, and Bloody Mary…a painting kid? Dude why should I-" He stopped and looked at his brother. "When did you get so smart?"

Older brother glared at younger brother.

They stared at each other before Sam sighed. "We should go back in there and jolt her memories back."

"How?" Dean asked, eyeing the bat that lay next to the door.

Sam shrugged, then noticed where his bother was looking. "Not by hitting her on the head!"

The trio sat in the living room watching Kimberley talk on the phone.

Suddenly she snapped it shut. "Apparently my family doesn't exist. I don't exist. There has never been a Boyce family in Scotland for the last eight consensuses."

"I thought your last name was Robertson?" Dean asked, looking at Sam for confirmation.

_"Oh yeah, hi, I'm Kimberley, Kimberley Ann Robertson." Kimberley smiled, extending her hand, then smiling sheepishly and placing the weapon on one of the leather seats and re extending her hand, shaking Sam's large hand, then Dean's. "I'm a Capricorn, love relaxing in bed with a good book and singing till the windows crack."_

Sam nodded to him, and both brothers turned to the youngest female very confused.

"I use Robertson as a back up last name that I give to strangers so they don't stalk me." She replied, then dropped like a stone to the floor. "I don't exist."

Jess moved to sit beside her, placing an arm on her shoulder and pulled her to her. "Its okay Kimberley, we'll help you find where you come from, you must belong to someone."

Kimberley nodded and closed her eyes, face turning slightly red as she tried not to cry.

Kimberley began pacing, mind racing.

"Watch the cupid." Jess warned occasionally as she stepped a little too close to it twice.

"What am I going to do, where am I going to live- how am I going to-" THWACK.

* * *

A groan came from Kimberley.

Sam paused in his conversation with the local delivery man to watch her scrunch her eyes shut tighter. He paid the guy then dumped the box on the table, crouching down to Kimberleys eye level. "Kimberley?"

"Sam? Dean? Pretty lady? What happened? Was their a backlash? Where's Cas?" Kimberley asked quickly, eyes tearing up, a slow smile falling on her lips. "Jessica Moore?"

"Oh, yes, we just covered this." Jessica frowned, whispering to Sam. "Maybe we should take her to the hospital, just to check her over?"

"I can't believe it worked!" Kimberley jumped from the couch and did a little jig, grabbing Sam, Jess, then Dean into a hug.

"What worked?" Three voices asked.

"Sam, I think its time you tell Jess about what your family does, other wise my explanation will make her send me to a mental asylum." Kimberley prodded his side, then noticed her hands. "Why am I so young looking?"

Dean took her by the shoulders and guided her to the bedroom while Sam and Jess had their talk. "You send us back in time. All of us. I'm guessing that our bodies are the same as they were in 2005."

"So my tattoo?"

"And Cass's hand print?"

Kimberley nodded, then brought her leg up on the bed, lifting the pants to see her ankle, frowning as the tattoo was still gone. She dropped the pants leg and frowned deeper, then gulped as Deans large hand picked up the hem and looked at it curiously.

With a shared panic Dean lifted his shirt off of his torso and over his head.

"Whoa." Kimberley exhaled. "Even as a kid you worked out."

"Have to in my line of work." He grinned.

Jessica stormed into the room, grabbing a suitcase and duffel bag from under their previously shared bed. Sam followed closely behind. "Jess, please-"

"No. I refuse to believe this!" Jess denied, throwing her belongings into the case, slamming it closed and repeating her actions with the duffle bag. "You need help Sam, serious help if this is how you break up with someone!"

"But I don't want to break up with you!" Sam was drowning.

Jessica glared at him. "Well you need even more help if you think this was this-this-I can't even think of a word for all of this un believable baloney!"

"Crap? Walt Disney imagination?" Kimberley suggested.

"Thank you." Jess nodded, then turned back to Kimberley. "And for shame on you for letting them drag you into this!"

"Oh for crying out loud, look lady, the supernatural is real." Dean butt in, moving to grab her bags and throw them onto the bed. "And if you don't believe a word that Sammy here says, maybe he shouldn't have spent the last four years mourning your death."

"Four-wait, what?" Jess was confused.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam demanded, noticing his brothers state of undress. "I'm about to lose the love of my life and you're about to get lucky?"

"Sam!" Kimberley blushed fiercely as Dean glared.

"Why would I want to do Kimberley?" He continued throwing daggers at his younger brother.

"Thanks Dean, there goes my self esteem." Kimberley shoulder butted him, then clamped her hands over her mouth. "I'm 16!"

Everyone looked at her like she was loosing it.

Kimberley laughed.

Really laughed.

Her shrieks of fun turned to hysteria, tears poured down her cheeks and her face turned red. Her breath came in gasps and her lips began to turn blue.

Jessica watched horrified as she slowly slunk to the floor, panic evident across her face.

"Kimberley!" Sam yelled and looked at Dean to do something.

The oldest Winchester grabbed the girl and looked apologetic before slapping her face. "Breath damnit and calm down!"

Kimberley blinked at him before her lungs expanded, allowing small gasps of air to enter her lungs. Dean held her closer to him, rubbing her back as she coughed and wheezed.

Jess watched them interact and something clocked in her mind. Rather than speaking she went to the kitchen, returning minutes later with a cleared her, a glass of water and a box of Kleenex. She eyed the trio as Dean guided Kimberley to the sofa.

"So what Sam said, its all true?" Jess asked as she handed Kimberley a glass of water and some Kleenex. "The witches, werewolves and what sits?"

"Wendigo. It all started, for the boys anyway, back when their grandparents died. They hunted the thing Dean, Sam and their Dad hunted." Kimberley bit her lips, wondering how much to tell Jess considering she hadn't told the bothers much yet.

"What about their mother? Why does she allow this?" Jess was mollified.

"A demon tricked their mom, it killed their dad but brought him back to life as part of a deal. It killed her ten years later, when Sam was only a baby. Their mom never wanted this life for them. A life with no happy ending, always looking over your shoulder and the only guarantee of pain and an early death." Kimberley took a sip of her water. "That's why Sam came to Stanford, why he is so happy with you. Because he can finally live normally."

"Its true." Sam added from the door way, tears in his eyes. "Oh Jess."

"Oh Sam."

"Oh please." Dean added, putting an arm around Kimberleys shoulder. "C'mon Kims, lets go find a motel room."

"Dude, she's jail bate." Sam separated from Jess's forehead to say.

"A, she doesn't exist here and B, she's right here!" Kimberley replied. Then frowned. "That didn't make any sense."

"What I mean is, why don't we leave these two to catch up." Dean rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I don't always think about sex."

"Yes you do." Three voices chorused.

* * *

The ride to the motel was quiet, only being broken by Kimberleys questions.

"Why is there an army guy in the ash tray?"

"I dunno, Sammy probably stuck it there."

"What's that rattling? Why are you blushing?"

"I may, or may not, have pushed Lego down the air vent as a kid." Dean replied, pushing a cassette tape into the player and blasted Metallica.

Kimberley rolled her eyes. 'Gee, I think the conversation is over.'

* * *

Kimberley flopped onto the bed, a pen and A4 pad of paper in her hand that she had swiped from Sam and Jess's apartment lying on her chest. Without looking up she called for Dean. "Go shower!"

Dean nodded and got one foot in the bathroom before turning around. "Why?"

"Because you stink!" Kimberley giggled, then snorted.

"Alright, but don't run off." He agreed.

Once Kimberley heard the water running she grabbed the mobile from Deans jacket and hit last call. After listening to the voice mail she made a choice. 'I must be suicidal-wait, that was yesterday. Guess my role today is girl with no brain, not that hard to play.' "I have Dean, and I'm going for Sam John, the same way I went for Mary."

'I am so dead!'

* * *

Twenty minutes later, just as Dean came out of the shower towel drying his hair, his top sticking to his slightly wet back a bit, Kimberley had managed to work herself into a false calm, doing what she normally did to calm her down.

"What with all the paper?" Dean asked as he routed through his jacket. "You seen my cell phone?"

"Nope." Kimberley looked up at him innocently. "But I'm working on my knowledge of the series. So far I have, for season 1, you guys ice the woman in white, go to the Wendigo, deal with a bloody Mary, stop a pagan harvest ritual, stop a Japanese plane 'jacker, kill a killer clown, to back to your house to stop a poltergeist, stop a boy from-"

"Breath Kimberley, breath." Dean interrupted, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry but, I want to make sure we can get everything done while staying a few steps ahead of the god squad." Kimberley sighed, flopping face down onto the bed.

Dean watched her as she sighed, before shaking his head and began routing through his bag for his phone. "Sure you haven't seen it?"

"Seen what?" Kimberley mumbled.

"My phone." Dean repeated.

Kimberley shook her head on the bed. "Hey, call Castiel."

"I don't have my cell." Dean quirked a brow.

Kimberley huffed and turned on her back, staring at the ceiling. "He's an angel, you dork."

"Dork?" Dean asked, moving to tower over her.

Kimberley nodded, then looked at him. "Dean, what are you-no don't tickle me Dean! Dean! DeAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Chuckling Dean tortured her for a few minutes before she ran from the room and into the bathroom, waiting for the sounds of the shower before he started looking over her work, brow furrowing. 'She can't remember how to cook an egg without the fire station on stand by, but can remember all this?'

* * *

Half an hour later Kimberley came out of the shower in the clothes she had went in wearing, bitching as she tried t comb her hair with her fingers. "I need supplies."

Dean watched as she gave up with her hair, instead choosing to wrap it up in a strange home style bun before nodding. "Once we regroup well head to a store."

"So back to Sams?" Kimberley guessed, hands pressing against her face to wake herself up a bit more.

"Back to Sammy's." Dean agreed.

Kimberley stared at the jeep as they arrived back as Sam and Jess's apartment, wondering why it was so familiar.

As they knocked on the door of the duo's apartment, realization dawned on her but as she opened her mouth the door was opened and Jess gestured for them t come in, a tight smile on her face.

"Dean, listen, you're dad-" Kimberley began.

"Dad?" Dean asked, staring at the gruff man who was watching them, two shot guns aimed in their direction.

"Dean, are you alright?" John Winchester asked, aiming the shot guns at Kimberley, who gulped.

'Okay, not my BEST plan.' She thought, smiling assuringly at the eldest Winchester. "Mister Winchester, sir. Erm, I take it you got my message.

John narrowed his eyes and pulled the triggers.

"Dad no!" Sam shouted as the round slammed into Kimberley, the force causing her to ram into the wall, sliding down slowly. "We told you she was good!"

Horror filled Dean as he waited for the blood to pour from the wound.

"Ow." Kimberley muttered as she rubbed her chest. "Okay, guess I deserved that."

"She's not the YED?" John demanded, staring as shock at the female who rubbed at her chest gingerly.

"No, I'm not Azezal." Kimberley answered, still rubbing her chest. Looking up she noticed the confusion in his face. "I needed you to come to Stanford, and quickly."

"Yes, as part of a trap." John snarked.

"No, because Azezal is going to kill Jess in three days to get Sam to become his general, and then to later open the gates of hell and kick start the friggen apocalypse!" Kimberley snapped, knocking Deans hand away and remained on the floor. "The lady in white needs to be driven into her house, then you guys can all come back and kick this son of a bitches ass."

Dean frowned. "You feeling okay?"

"Oh I dunno, just peachy for getting shot at with a round of salt." Kimberley grouched, rubbing at her stomach where the shot hit. 'Damn this is worse than when I as shot at paint balling.'

"Wait, you want us to leave you here, go deal with the lady in white then come back and pick you up?" Sam was confused.

Kimberley nodded. "While you guys go, me and Jess will pack up."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Jessica asked.

"No." Sam and Dean told her.

Jess raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be sure that the spirit is a lady in white? Or that the demon will attack Jessi, uh, this woman here." John asked.

Sam froze before turning to his father, tears in his voice. "You've been spying on me."

"There's no need to get so defensive-" John was caught off guard as Sam tackled him, hugging him close to him, tears falling down his face.

"Sam…" John trailed off, then stared at his eldest son in surprise as he joined his younger sibling, engulfed him in a hug. He held them close to him and frowned as he felt them begin to shake. "Boys, its only been a few weeks."

"Dad." Dean chocked back a sob and hugged him tighter. "Its, oh man, dad."

"Mister Winchester, is actually been about 4 and a half years for your boys." Kimberley told him. "In four years time they were researching something, broke a book and got transported to my reality, we had to go through some trials before getting here, which took a few months."

"Are you telling me that you boys traveled through time and dimension?" John stared at them like Dean had really read too many comic books this time. "What have you been drinking?"

"Its true Dad." Sam replied.

John Winchester glared at the new comer. "And who are you again?"

Dean and Sam detangled themselves from their father, although Sam still stood closer to his dad, something everyone noticed.

"This is Kimberley Boyce. She helped us when we were stuck the other world." Dean explained.

John eyed her. He noticed her obviously out of shape body, the suspicious lack of scars anywhere on her visible body, but her eyes; they told him that she had seen and experienced something horrific. Slowly nodded to her, then glanced at his sons.

Dean grinned at his father.

"Okay, say I believe you were stuck in anther world, how did you get there?" John began.

Sam glanced at Dean, who looked to Kimberley. Kimberley rolled her eyes. "We used a spell to get the boys back."

"And you decided to come along for the ride?" John questioned.

"There was a backlash." Kimberley nearly whispered, rubbing one arm with her other.

"One that well be discussing at length later." Dean promised her.

Kimberley shrugged. 'Not if I can help it.'

"Still doesn't explain how you think the spirit is a lady in white." John repeated. "I've been researching that town for months and haven't found anything-"

"You're life in my world is a TV show." Kimberley ripped the proverbial bandage off. "I've seen Sam die, you die and Dean die a thousand times, if seen them happy, seen them hear broken, seen this in heaven and hell; I've watched the monster of the week and rooted for you guys since I found out about the show that showed you life."

John frowned at her.

Dean moved to stand between his father and the girl who helped them to get back home. Kind of.

"I have a lot of knowledge about the show. More than the boys can remember. I also gave them a print off of all my research I had been doing, like the loop holes of crossroad demon contracts, and thanks to my friend I've been taught how to give out information when needed, so I don't end up destroying the place." Kimberley paused and looked down. "I'm a whole other world away from where I want to be, I'm rambling, but I want to save as many people as possible, starting with Jessica and ultimately ending with Sam."

"How can we trust this information? Who says you're going to give us it correctly?" John questioned.

Kimberley thought about it. 'I need to be as non Mary Sue and fan girly as possible. I can't really act like me because I'm nuts…they need the information in a timely manner, some before when they normally did. Some things have to stay the same, and some things will have to look the same…God this would be so much easier if I had my computer!'

John watched as the girl had an internal struggle and waited, knowing from the looks Dean and Sam had on her that it would be worth the wait.

After a few minutes Kimberley looked up at the quartet, and looked John straight in the eye. "I have a bond with your sons, more so with Dean because of the crap I've been through. I am the biggest fan of your show in my city and have traveled more than 4000 miles to see the actors and ask them pointed questions, but I never put the cart before the horse."

Dean frowned at her words and waited for her to continue.

"And she's not a demon?" John asked Sam, who shook his head.

"Christo." Kimberley chirped, then frowned before speaking slowly. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Dean and Sam stared at her in shock.

John nodded. 'Smart kid.'

"Where did you LEARN that?" Dean burst out.

Kimberley looked from the boys to Jessica and put her head back down, shrugging as she answered. "What did you expect me to learn with an aunt who practiced Wicca?"

John squirreled away that information for later. "Well Kimberley, you and Jessica stay here and pack everything up, Dean and I will go and ice the lady in white and then head for somewhere safe. Sammy will stay here with you for protection."

"Did you not just hear me?" Kimberley asked, hands going on her hips. "I think we can take care of ourselves for a few nights, and to be frank with you Mister Winchester, the boys are out of practice."

John frowned. "Listen here missy-"

"Missy is someone at my friends work, and she walks with a stick up her butt most times." Kimberley interrupted. "Take Dean and Sam with you. Well meet you here in three days, which is one less than when the demon is supposed to be here."

Dean looked to argue but Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, waiting for a second till the connections fell into place in his brothers head. 'We're going hunting, with dad. Together.'

The grin that threatened to split Deans face in two was blinding and so unusual for Sam and Kimberley, they blinked at him.

Dean rubbed his hands together. "Well, we better get this show on the road! Places to go, things to pack, spirits to gank!"

"Well be fine." Kimberley nodded as Sam moved over to Jessica, kissing her deeply.

The blonde blushed once they came up for air. "Wow."

Dean wolf whistled.

Kimberley socked him in the stomach. "Act your age."

Dean waggled his eye brows at her.

Kimberley rolled her eyes.

John watched them all interestingly, then nodded to him self. "Lets go."

Thirty minutes of Sam repeatedly saying goodbye to Jessica, Dean handing over a few of his guns and barrels of salt to Kimberley, and John placed a few hex bags in the apartment, the boys finally left and Kimberley turned to Jess.

"I don't know how to explain this right…" Kimberley spoke as she walked towards her.

Jessica frowned. "What?"

"Pack everything as quickly as you can, ignore any books that can be replaced and meet be back here in twenty minutes." Kimberley bit her lip, wondering how she was going to pull this off. "Better make that forty minutes."

Jessica nodded and moved quickly to her bed room, grabbing the forgotten suitcase and began packing.

Kimberley looked around the living room for Jess's laptop and booted it up, looking for local cemeteries. 'Thank God the boys left John's car…'

* * *

Jessica finished packing all the essentials and looked over the apartment two more times before giving up and moved to the front just as Kimberley brought in a rolled up rug, dirt smudge on her cheek and face red from exertion. "Do you want some help?"

Kimberley shook her head, still puffing. "Just, take everything to the car out front. I've left the boot open."

"Boot?" Jessica frowned.

"Uh…trunk?" Kimberley guessed. "And when you finish, stay in the car, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Oh." Jessica nodded in understanding and began moving the things into the car.

Kimberley watched her leave before dragging the rug to the bed room and began laying it out, stopping only to grab the salt from the window ledge and poured it over the slightly decomposing body.

Reaching over the body she stuck her hand into the top drawer beside Sams side of the bed, grinning as she came out with a lighter. 'Sorry Adrianne Palicki, but I need a body.'

As Kimberley was extracting the lighter fluid canister from her pocket she had a thought about those in the surrounding rooms. With more resolve than she thought possible Kimberley dumped the liquid over the body and opened the lighter, watching the flame before lowering onto the body.

Flames shot along the body and Kimberley closed her eyes, laying her left arm along the stomach of the dead female, flinching as the flames licked her arms, burning and blistering the skin.

With a scream of pain she opened her eyes and tried not to jerk away as the nerves in her arm began screaming in agony.

After what seemed like an eternity she pulled her arm away and ran from the room, closing the door to the bedroom before running out the apparent, rushing up the stairs to being floor by floor 'oh my God there's a fire!' speeches.

* * *

Smoke was beginning to billow from Sam and Jess's apartment when Kimberley finally got outside. She ignored everyone around her and sped walked to the car, adrenaline coursing through her. 'Oh God my arm is killing me!'

Jess looked up as Kimberley entered the car, lowering her cell to looked at her and smile - then shriek in horror. "Your arm!"

Not bothering with her seat belt Kimberley cranked the engine on the truck and floored the accelerator, zooming out of Pal Alto and towards the state line. "Listen to me Jess-"

"We need to get you to a hospital." Jess interrupted.

Kimberley shook her head. "No, no hospitals for now."

"But your arm-"

"Will you just listen to me!" Kimberley yelled, the pain causing her to become easily irritated. "I need you to promise me something, for the next few months, please. Because if you don't, Sam will die. You hear me? SAM will DIE!"

Tears collected in Jess's eyes and she nodded.

Kimberley let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled. "You need to stay hidden."

"What?" Jess asked. "I have one year left before my masters-"

"I'll sort that out, I promise, but please, for a few months, just, hide from everyone. Sam, Dean, the postman!" Kimberley pleaded, looking at her, then back at the road.

Jess moved to open her mouth but closed it, observing the strange girl quietly. "What if I say no?"

"If you say yes then I'll take you somewhere nice, clean and safe, where you can get updates on Sam every day." Kimberley deflected.

"And if I say no?" Jess repeated.

Kimberley glanced at her and smirked. "I just burned my arm and dug up a grave to make Sam and everyone think you died, what do you think I'm going to do?"

Jess sat back in horror, and nodded slowly.

'Thank God.' Kimberley thought, right hand tightening over steering wheel as she blinked away tears. 'This might just work.'

* * *

The door to his home was knocked and Bobby Singer frowned, waiting for a second before walking towards his front door, wondering why his dog Rumsfeld hadn't alerted him to anyone. 'If they've hurt my dog I'll kill 'em.'

Bobby raised the gun and pointed it at two females, one with a badly burnt arm, one that was staring at his gun in horror. The hurt on gulped. "Mister Singer, I'm a friend of the Winchesters."

"And you're turning up here saying that?" Bobby replied snarkily. "Do you think I'm some kind of idjit?"

"My name is Kimberley Ann Robertson, and this is Jessica Lee Moore." Kimberley introduced. "Azezal the yellow eyed demon is going to try and kill her, can we stash her in your safe room?"

The gun was hitched higher and closer to her face. "How did you know that?"

"Please, I've been threatened enough the last few weeks to last a life time! And I'm hurt!" Kimberley pleaded, a hand subconsciously going to her stomach. "Pappa Winchester decided to take a pop at me, and so are you, fine, but can we at least get Jessica in the safe room before Azezal comes and guts her like a fish?"

Bobby frowned at her words. "There's that name again."

"One of the first original demons, works as the head of a lot of departments in hell, is a cross roads demon, make deals with women then came back when their child was 6 months old and fed them some of his blood to make a general for the army of hell." Kimberley told him, then rolled her eyes. "Christo."

Bobby still didn't look convinced.

"Look you can grill me later, but please, I don't want Jess to die and Sam to be upset." Kimberley was getting geared up for rail roading into the house and any consequences be damned.

His eyes shifted from her, to Jess, then back to her. He nodded. "Once she's in, you're answering my questions, right."

"Right." Kimberley agreed, already cringing at the problems she was creating.

"Wait." Jessica spoke quickly, causing Kimberley to flinch and Bobby to frown at her. "Um, that is, erm-"

"Spit it out girl!" Bobby demanded.

Jess took a breath. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii um, that's all I can remember."

Bobby nodded at them and stepped back, allow them in.

Kimberley smiled in thanks, entering the house before her vision blurred again and she fainted, falling past the hunted to hit the ground with a THUNK.

* * *

**A/N:** I just want to appologise for how long it has taken to get this out to you guys :) And I would also like to thank D3ANwasH3R3 for being my first reviewer of this story! Fingers crossed y'all enjoy this as much as you did 'Intermission'.


	3. Devil's Trap

Chapter 2 - Devil's Trap

* * *

So Far: _Dean, Sam, Castiel and Kimberley have returned to the boys reality, but four years into the past. Kimberley has decided to use deception to keep Jess alive while still letting most of the events fall into place. Although will arriving at Bobby Singers house ahead of schedule be the best decision?_

* * *

Moonlight trickled across Kimberleys face, causing her to scrunch her eyes closer together, trying to block out the light. With a groan, she sat up wincing as a dull pain in her arm started knocking at her head with a sledgehammer.

A white bottle with the lid off and a glass of water were offered to her. Kimberley muttered a thank you, pouring two pills onto the blanket in front of her before taking a large sip of water, popping the pills in and downed the rest of the water.

"That should help with the pain." Bobby's gruff voice came from above her.

"And the salt and holy water should hopefully prove that I'm no demon." Kimberley nodded.

"Could be a whole host of other things." Bobby returned.

"True." Kimberley agreed. "You got a devils trap thingy?"

"You're sitting in it." Bobby replied.

"Don't ever change Bobby." Kimberley smiled at him. "Sorry for passing out on you."

"Your arm looks pretty bad, I've done what I can but you should probably get to a hospital." Jess told her.

"Shouldn't you be in the panic room?" Kimberley asked her.

Jess raised her eyebrows. "I came up for a drink of water; I'm going back down now."

Kimberley watched her go and flopped back on the bed, wondering when everything was going to get simple again.

"You said you know the Winchesters?" Bobby began the interrogation.

"Damn son of a bitch wasn't as tough last time." Dean moaned as John drove the car. "Still can't believe the witch got a drop on us."

John chuckled and glanced at his son. "Well you have been slacking off the past few months."

"Not our fault sir." Dean replied almost instantly.

John cut his eyes to his son and sighed. "That's something I want to talk to you about Dean."

'Oh boy.' Dean thought, wondering where this conversation was going to go.

"Kimberley is…a very strange individual. She is completely out of her depth and can't take any more mental strain." John began, slowing the car down to glance at his son occasionally.

Dean stared at his dad. "What are you saying?"

"You ever think she might be a little, off the deep end?" John shrugged a little.

"Maybe." Dean agreed.

John sensed a story and waited for his son to continue. When he didn't John pulled the car over. "You care for her."

"Yes sir." Dean nodded.

"I mean more than she helped save you and Sam, more than you even cared for that girl a few months back." John continued to prod.

Dean thought about it. "She'll be going home once she gets her strength back and home before we know it."

John nodded, beginning to put the car back in drive. "How long did she say it was before the yellow eyed- Azazel, comes for Jessica again?"

"Three days." Dean answered instantly.

"I heard there was some Wendigo's not too far from here." John began.

Dean grinned. "And I know exactly where they are hiding."

The following day Sam waved to his brother and father as he got in from the flight, dropping off his bag of goods in the back seat and sighed into the seat, beginning to fall asleep.

"How'd it go with Mary?" Dean asked.

"All taken care of." Sam rubbed his eyes and nodded. "How'd the Woman in White go?"

"Easier to smash the mirror this time round or harder?" Dean continued. "Ganked her and the Wendigo."

"Just about the same as last time." Sam glanced at him. "We heading back now?"

"According to Kimberley, Azazel should be at the house near ten pm." John answered.

Dean grumbled to himself as they drove from the airport and John grinned. "I can't believe both my boys are hunting and enjoying it."

"Beats the way life's been panning out the last few years." Dean nodded in agreement.

John just shook his head. "And soon we can have a sit down and talk about the next four years."

'Too bad I couldn't have heard them before this all started.' Sam sighed to himself, letting sleep over come him.

Sam felt the car slow to a stop and heard his father and brother curse. Opening his eyes, he looked out the window and frowned at the sight of police caution tape. "What's going on?"

"Dunno." Dean replied, waiting for their dad to park the car before hoofing towards a group of students.

Sam watched him as he exited the car, turning slowly to look at his building and froze.

"There was a fire two nights ago. Only one casualty, a female that someone identified as Jess." Dean's voice carried over to Sam who sank to his knees, tears pouring down his face.

'No, not again, Jess- I just got you back.' Sam felt someone place their hand on his shoulder and he looked up at his dad. "I just got her back."

"I'm sorry Sam." John replied, helping him up before hugging him.

"Wait, where's Kimberley then?" Dean asked.

"You think, Azazel got her?" Sam ventured.

Dean's face paled. "No, it has to be something else."

"You tried calling her?" John asked.

"Her cell doesn't work here." Dean replied hoarsely.

"Is there anyone that would know?" John asked.

Dean thought for a second before clasping his hands together.

'What is he doing?' John thought.

"Castiel, I pray to you angel of the lord, get your ass down here and help us find Kims." Dean prayed, popping an eye open then the other. "Please?"

"Are you praying?" John demanded.

Dean nodded. "Angels are real."

"And you have the number of one?" John asked.

"His name is Castiel." Sam muttered.

"You're praying to the Angel of Thursday?" John was beginning to think his sons had hit their heads a bit too hard recently.

"Well, he's normally late." Dean shrugged.

John's cell rang.

Dean raised an eyebrow, watching his dad open the cell and speak to it quietly. "Castiel?"

"What? No I ain't no damn angel of the week; I've got some chit here that says you guys are in trouble." Bobby Singers voice brought tears of joy to Dean's face. "She's in my house, now get your assess up here."

John stared at the phone after Bobby had hung up and blinked. "I guess that answers our question."

In the day that it took Sam, Dean and John to get to South Dakota, Kimberley had filled Bobby in on her plan.

It took the hunter a day or so of testing her to make sure she wasn't a demon, but he started to warm up to her when she started to clean up the kitchen.

Bobby stopped short at the strange smell and wrinkled his nose. Grabbing the large skinning knife he had in the living room he advanced to the kitchen, carefully turning his head round the corner and froze at the sight in front of him.

Kimberley paused from where she was scrubbing the floor and glanced up at him, standing and bending her back as she smiled. "Sorry, Mister Singer, but this kitchen was a wee bit dirty. I've washed and put away the dishes, cleaned out the cupboard, threw out any chipped and clearly damaged plates, the empty bottles are sitting round the back in case you fill 'em up what not, the fridges been scrubbed-I think I saw another one a few rows back, does it work?"

Bobby nodded.

Kimberley grinned. "Great! I was thinking, not really sanitary to keep lambs, human and other blood in the same fridge. The counters have been given a once over twice and I'm working on the floor as the cooker bits soak fer a while."

"Human blood?" Bobby raised his eyebrows. "And how can you do this with your arm?"

"I figured once my arm was better, I could start getting my blood into donation bags, I'm O neg and perfect for donations." She answered. "And I used to work in a kitchen gabbing on the phone with one hand and washing with the other."

Bobby just stared at her.

"If you want, I can stop?" She asked.

"No, no, just, er, thanks, I guess." Bobby mumbled out.

Kimberley smiled again and Bobby felt himself smiling in return. "I was thinking, to thank you for hiding Jess, I could clean up some of the common areas? Like the hallway and living room too?"

Bobby nodded, then noticed something. "Sure, just as soon as you -"

"Finish repainting the Devils Trap back on the kitchen floor." Kimberley butted in.

"You know how to draw one?" Bobby was surprised.

"No, but I realized half way through that I was cleaning it off of the floor." Kimberley giggled nervously.

Bobby looked at her then nodded. "You want some supper?"

"Sure, what cha fixing?" Kimberley asked, moving the pail of water to the side and wiped her hand before sitting at the table, looking at Bobby.

It was nighttime when the boys arrived at Bobby's house. Dean was exhausted, John was tired, and Sam was shut down.

Kimberley sat on the porch steps, waiting on the car turning up the driveway, Bobby's dog sitting beside her, upside down and sleeping.

The car stopped and it took the boys a few seconds to get out of the car.

Kimberley looked up at them and nodded to Sam, who closed his eyes.

Dean crossed the short front yard and hauled Kimberley up to stand, looking over her for any injuries, pausing at the sight of her wrapped arm. "What happened?"

Tears sprang to Kimberleys eyes and she buried her head in Dean's chest. "Azazel! He was using one of Sam's friends, Brady, to keep an eye on Jess! When he heard you had left he sent him after us. I woke up and the apartment was on fire, I tried to save Jess but, oh God Dean the fire."

"Ssh, ssh." Dean held her to him as Sam took off, glancing at his father before putting a hand to Kimberleys head. "Apart from the arm, you okay? Your chest, it's alright?"

"I-I think so." She replied, not looking up at him.

"What did the doc say?" John watched his oldest interrogate the female and shook his head.

"I didn't go to a doc, I just came straight here." Kimberley replied. "I figured Bobby would know how to keep me safe until you guys came back."

The door to the house opened and Bobby Singer stood at the entrance, a shotgun in his hands.

John looked up at him and swore, diving for the car as Bobby raised the gun into the air.

"What you idjits doing out there? Didn't you hear there's a demon after your asses, get in here!" Bobby ordered, grinning as John came out from the back of the Impala and frowned at him.

The Winchesters and Kimberley entered the house, Rumsfeld following once he realized the hand that was scratching his stomach had moved.

Kimberley sat on the couch, Dean beside her. John moved to a cabinet and withdrew four glasses, placing them on the worktable as Bobby handed him a large decanter.

"What happened?" John asked, passing a glass to Kimberley, then one to Dean, Bobby and kept one for himself.

"Some guy came round, said his name was Brady. Jess told him he was hanging with his family and would be back for his interview in a few days." Kimberley swallowed the whisky and coughed lightly at the kick. "We packed up the truck that night. The next evening Jess went to sleep and I was kipping on the couch. I woke up and the bedroom was on fire. I tried to save her but she-she was on the ceiling."

Kimberley stuffed her face into her hands and avoided the men's looks. Her shoulders started shaking and Dean placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. "C'mon Kims, its okay, you tried your best."

Kimberley bit her lip and tried to keep from blurting out the truth. Dean hugged her to him and rocked her slightly.

Bobby motioned for John to follow him to the basement.

"You get the story yet?" Bobby asked his old friend.

John nodded. "Some magic from in here threw them four years into the past and into an alternate reality."

"And now Jess is hiding in my basement to keep this Azazel from coming after her and killin' her like he did Mary." Bobby continued.

"Yeah-what?" John demanded.

Bobby sighed and motioned for the younger hunter to follow him into the basement. "Three days ago two strange girls showed up at my door with one crazy story."

"So if you could hide Jess in your panic room just until we've located the Colt, shot dead Azazel and make sure he isn't targeting Sam anymore that would be awesome." Kimberley smiled to him as they all sat around the table in his kitchen, Jess making cookies as she told the seasoned hunter their plan.

"And you think you can keep something like this a secret from the Winchesters?" Bobby was wondering if the girl suffered from a serious knock on the head several times on the way over.

Kimberley nodded. "And can you help keep quiet about it too?"

Bobby reached for the glass of whisky he had poured and downed it instantly. "Give me one good reason for not outtin ya to the Winchesters when they get here?"

"You know the apocalypse that the book of revelations keeps banging on about?" Kimberley asked, gesturing with her head to the bible that sat on the table. "We don't save Sam, Dean dies. Dean dies, the first seal is broken. 65 seals later Lucifer is free from his cage in hell and later almost half the world is toasted by the four horse men, more demons than you can count stars unless we nip this in the bud."

It took Kimberley a second to realize she was shouting and breathing heavily.

Bobby eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know so much about this?"

Kimberley wondered what story to spin the seasoned professional. "It was a TV show I watched with my dad."

"A TV show?" Bobby asked.

She nodded.

"What kind of boring, dumb sons of sacks want to sit and watch our lives?" Bobby asked.

Kimberley grinned. "Didn't help you all are very handsome."

"Well, er, I um." Bobby blushed.

"Jim Beaver played you." Kimberley chimed in.

"Never heard of him." Bobby shook his head.

"Figures." Kimberley rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't explain why you promised to keep all of it a secret." John demeaned.

"I'm getting to it." Bobby told him, unlocking the basement door.

Kimberley explained all of her research as she laid it out in front of Bobby, casually glancing at his face as he examined it.

"So the Colt?" Bobby began.

"Is with Elks." Kimberley nodded. "And vampires are going to come after him."

"They're extinct." Bobby scoffed. "And do you mean Elkins?"

"You sure?" Kimberley returned. "Ahh, yeah, sorry I'm bad with names sometimes."

Bobby thought about it for a while then glanced again through her research.

"So what, she does a few months of connect the dots and you believe her?" John was wondering about Bobby's mental health.

Bobby sighed to himself. "The level of research put into this is more than just 'connecting the dots'. Hell John, she knew about Karen, about Mary, how Mary got herself muddled up in a deal with a crossroads demon to save your ass!"

"What?" John was struck breathless, not looking as Bobby opened up the panic room.

"Yeah." Bobby was silent for a minute before continuing. "I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt, especially since what she did to her arm-"

"She did that to herself?" John was concerned.

"She wanted to make it seem believable." Jess added from the open door of the panic room, frowning as she looked at John Winchester. "Aren't you the cable guy?"

John rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Bobby.

"Hey, how you keep tabs on your sons has got nuffin' to do with me." Bobby threw his hands in the air. "You two chat; I'm going back up stairs before Boyce suddenly reorganizes the living room."

John nodded to his back, turning to look at Jessica, the love of Sam's life. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Live ten feet under Sam as he continues to think that I've died by a demon that killed his mother?" Jess raised an eyebrow. "Beats the alternative."

John inclined his head a little.

"Well, Kimberley did all this to keep me safe with my permission, what do you think she would do to keep everything a secret if I fought with her?" Jess finished.

John nodded. "How well do you know her?"

"Not very." Jess moved to sit back in the panic room, lifting a few books from the bed to sit down. "She cares for Dean and Sam that much is obvious if she's going as far as all this just to keep me away from them."

John nodded. "She seems very caring."

"That could be her down fall." Jess added quietly.

"Hmm." John returned. "Is there anything specific you'd like down here?"

Jess shook her head. "I've got some books and snacks; I'll be good for a while."

John nodded, slightly uncomfortable that he was keeping such a big secret from his sons.

"Don't worry about it Mister Winchester, it'll all be sorted soon." Jess tucked some of her blonde hair behind her head and smiled at him.

"Call me John." John smiled back.

Hours later John returned to the living room, frowning at the sight of Kimberley sitting with her back to everyone, typing on Sam's laptop with one hand as her hurt one was being tended to by Bobby.

Silent tears rolled down her face and she whimpered occasionally, wincing whenever the alcohol rubbed too near a raw nerve.

"We're heading out." John spoke suddenly, everyone turning to look at him. "If we're going to have a female in the house, we're going to need some supplies."

Kimberley flushed at that.

"Not those kind of supplies." John shook his head. "We can go for those later. I was thinking more, manly supplies."

Kimberley muttered something about 'Busty Asian Beauties' and shook her head.

"You want to go get Sammy?" John asked Dean.

"Uh, I'd probably let him sit out back a while." Dean replied to his father. "This is the second time he's lost Jessica, and it's been a crazy coupla weeks."

Blinking John fought the urge to look at Bobby and Kimberley, instead choosing to nod, grabbing the keys from the inside of his pocket, motioning with his head for Dean to follow. "Need anything Bobby?"

"Extra floor to my house?" Bobby grumbled to himself.

Kimberley stifled a giggle, then another wince of pain.

"She's quite a fire cracker." John commented as he and Dean sat in the truck.

"After the crap she's been through…" Dean trailed off. "I guess she's too much like one of us."

John didn't reply, simply put the car into gear and revved the engine, taking off for the state line.

Inside the small store, John and Dean split up, agreeing to work from opposite ends of the store and meet in the middle.

After grabbing his necessary items John smiled to his son as he found him in the medicine aisle, looking over the painkillers.

John stepped closer to his eldest son. "How did you three meet again?"

Dean grinned and pushed the cart up the aisle a bit, pausing to grab a bottle of Tylenol. "We busted through her TV in the summer."

"So you've only known her a few months?" John asked. "Headache?"

"No sir, they're for Kimberley. And remember, summer oh 10." Dean reminded his dad. "We busted her TV and she kept us safe. Strange deal."

John chuckled, and then laughed aloud at his next thought. "So what transport did you use to get to this, witch in Heartland, was it?"

"Yes sir." Dean grinned. "And we traveled with the Impala."

"Come again?" John demanded.

Dean thought of how to word it as they put the items up on the conveyor belt, smiling his usual flirty smile to the cashier. "Kim got to LA and managed to find a working Impala. She bought and we used it to get around before getting back here."

"She just, bought, an Impala?" John wasn't materialistic, but he knew how much an Impala, in working order, would have been.

Dean nodded.

John frowned. "Did you say she fed you too?"

Dean grinned. "That reminds me, never let her cook Dad, you'll probably end up eating charcoal."

"She that bad?" John winced.

Dean nodded. "Yes sir. But its good news if you want her to salt and burn a body."

John frowned once more. "You want her to take an active part in the hunting lifestyle?"

Dean paused as he packed the items away, glancing at his shoes before shrugging. "Once she gets her strength back and her arm is healed, she should be alright to go back home."

"You sure she wants to?" John raised an eyebrow.

Dean shrugged one shoulder. "She has to go back, doesn't she? Don't belong here."

John continued to observe his son while handing over the credit card to pay for everything, and sighed to himself. 'Dean's getting attached. This is not going to end well.'

When Bobby had finished rewrapping her arm Kimberley left the safety of the house to go looking for Sam.

Rumsfeld panted beside her, drooling as they walked looking for the lost Winchester boy.

The moonless sky darkened as clouds covered the stars, causing Kimberley to grip tighter to Rumsfeld.

"Sam?" Kimberley yelled into the salvage yard. "You out here?"

A piece of metal glanced against another causing her to jump.

Rumsfeld let out a loud bark, causing Kimberley to jump again into someone's chest. With a smile she turned. "Hey Sam-"

She stopped short, staring at the yellow eyes that were focused on her.

Rumsfeld growled at the demon in front of him, moving a paw forward to step closer to Kimberley.

"Don't!" Kimberley yelled, moving to grab the dog by his collar but was thrown into a stack of tires by the demon, who grabbed the dog by its neck and threw it over the cars stacked a mile high.

Kimberley scrambled backwards, away from the evil demon and clung to the things behind her to stand up. "S-stay where you are!"

Azezal's meat suit paused in his advance and cocked his head. "I merely wanted to meet the strange female who has messed up my plans. Is that too much to ask?"

Kimberley nodded, walking backwards slowly.

"Well since you know my name, I guess I should know yours." Azazel ordered.

"Kelly." She replied instantly.

"Cute." Azazel smirked, disappearing and reappearing in front of her, grasping her arm tightly causing her to wince and cry out in pain. "Want to try that again pumpkin?"

"Don't call me nicknames." Kimberley hissed at him, tears falling as he bent her arm back. "It's Kimberley! It's Kimberley!"

"Please to meet you Kimberley." Azazel stepped back and Kimberley hugged her arm to her chest, and then stared at it in amazement.

'He healed my arm- oh no, he healed my arm!' She panicked. "Undo that!"

"Sure, but how about we make a deal first?" Azazel smirked, stepping forward.

Kimberley shook her head. 'What was the exorcism, what was the exorcism?'

Azazel chuckled to himself and stopped advancing. He looked at her and smiled to himself. "You are a very strange individual. You don't belong here, not yet anyway."

Kimberley nodded, waiting for him to either kill her, or get bored and leave.

Azazel glanced around the junk yard that he could see and then looked back at her. "Where is Sam Winchester?"

"D-dunno." Kimberley tried to shrug but was petrified.

Azezal's eyes flashed and he stepped forward, digging his hands into her shoulders, his strength causing her to buckle her knees and cry out in pain. "I asked you a question."

"Find him your self fuckwad!" Kimberley shot out, yelping as she was thrown to the ground by his hand on her face.

"You insolent little-" Azazel paused.

Kimberley watched him as he walked closer to her, flinching as he squatted down and cocked his head.

"I can't sense Sam, or his brother." Azazel spoke slowly, a smirk appearing on his features. "Thanks to the protection that Singer has on his land. But I can find you, whether you are here or not."

Azazel stood and smirked at her before disappearing.

Kimberley sat there, on the ground and tried to remember how to breathe. 'Bobby's protection spell on the land doesn't work with me. Wendy's spell didn't work right. Gemma's spell didn't work right. The returning the boys back here spell didn't work- oh God oh God oh God!'

Dean frowned as he heard someone's labored breathing. Instantly he grabbed one of the hidden knives from under Bobby's sink and crossed the kitchen to the back door, opening it and his eyes wide as Kimberley barreled into him. "Whoa, where's the fire?"

"Az! Earm! Rums! He git throawn an he landed sum whir an I dunno where and spell! OH MY GOD Dean the spells!" Kimberley grabbed him with both hands and tried to speak and breather at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down!" Dean ordered. "Azazel? Was here? Rumsfeld got hurt? Is he okay? What about the spells?"

"Don wurk!" Kimberley tore her hands from his and gestured to the room.

Bobby and John stood at the door watching them. "You understand them?"

John shook his head. "Not a clue. Is she speaking Scottish?"

"No dialect I've heard." Bobby added.

"What do you mean the spells don't work?" Dean demanded.

"What?" Both men understood that.

"Jus at!" Kimberley continued as Dean dragged her to a chair to sit down. "'Cept Azzy cud heal me earm and that, bit, hink aboot it, Wandys dinnae wurk, Gemma's dinnae wurk, Azzy kin find me heur, even wif Boabby's spells, wit the hell am I gonnae dae? How can ah get back hame?"

Dean listened to her and spoke her name, trying to get her to listen to him.

After repeating her name several times, he frowned, knowing she was getting worked up and decided desperate times called for desperate measures.

John watched as his son brought his hand up and slapped the hysterical female.

Bobby watched as the hysterical female glared at Dean and slapped him back.

"Better?" Dean asked, willing his hands not to rub his face.

Kimberley nodded and rubber her cheek. "Ow."

"Sorry." Dean apologized. "Now, you want to start again?"

"I went for a walk with Rumsfeld, looking for Sam and to clear my head. We bumped into Azazel." Kimberley paused, waiting for the Winchesters to blow up.

"WHAT?"

"Where?"

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

Kimberley watched the hunters run about grabbing weapons, gulping as Bobby continued to look at her.

He glared. "Where's my dog."

Licking her lips Kimberley tried to find the right words.

"Your dog, what about my youngest?" John joined in.

Bobby turned to John and glared at him. "She took my dog out there, she alerted that demon to where we all are, so if something's gonna happen to Sam, its already happened."

Bile rose in her throat. Kimberley stood up and made for the door, jerking back as Dean tried to grab her. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To find Sam, and Rumsfeld." Kimberley replied, moving to walk forward but found herself being jerked back. "I caused this, I might as well help!"

"You can stay in here!" Dean ordered.

"Yeah, like a sitting duck!" She yelled back.

"Hey!" John yelled, getting both their attentions. "Sam is out there, and Rumsfeld. We'll go together and find them, then discuss this back here, later."

Kimberley nodded and moved to leave, glaring at Dean as he jerked her back again. "What?"

Dean glanced at her face and handed her a gun. "Don't shoot my dad, Bobby or Sam. And don't shoot me. Keep your finger off of the trigger until you are ready to shoot and keep our arm straight."

Kimberley glanced at the gun before nodded, turning to leave the house once more when Dean grabbed her again. "WHAT?"

Bobby handed her a necklace charm.

"Anything else?" She asked, and then walked out the door, the trio of hunters following her.

Dean followed close behind Kimberley, John and Bobby taking the rear.

Something in Kimberleys gut pulled her in a direction, causing Bobby to shoot her a look.

"SAM! SAMMY!" Dean yelled, glancing around a pile of cars before turning the corner. "YOU HERE BRO?"

"SAM!" Kimberley almost burst Bobby's eardrums.

"Will you pipe down?" He snapped.

Kimberleys face flushed.

After ten minutes, Kimberley began walking faster until she was almost running.

"Slow down." Dean hissed, jogging to keep up with her. "Don't go running into a fight!"

"I feel something." She told him, sprinting round the corner and stopped.

Dean rammed into the back of her, taking both of them down.

"Rumsfeld!" Bobby gasped, looking at his dog as it lay on the ground, whimpering in pain. Slowly the hunter sank to his knees and placed a hand on the dogs back. "Its not broken, but he's hurt bad."

White noise filled Kimberleys ears and she turned from the men, sprinting off away from them all, tears clouding her vision.

"Damn it." Dean hissed, taking after her. 'If she gets lost and I need to look for her and Sammy I'm gonna be pissed.'

Sam sat on the hood of the junker glancing at the stars. Tear tracks were on his face, the tears no longer flowing but the pain still fresh in his heart. 'Jess…'

A noise behind him brought his attention from nowhere to stare at Kimberley.

Kimberley smiled sadly when she found him, stepping closer once she knew he knew she was there and not a threat.

"Why did she have to die?" Sam asked her, causing her to jump in surprise.

"I-I dunno Sam." Kimberley shook her head.

"Why did Jess have to die again? Why didn't you die?" He demanded.

"I dunno Sam." Kimberley bit her lip, tears coming to her eyes. She wiped them away in anger. "I dunno."

"Why are you even here?" Sam snapped.

"I don't know okay?" She snapped back.

Sam sighed, glancing at the stars again. "I thought you were going to change everything? Make it better."

"I'm sorry Sam." Kimberley stated, walking towards him. "If I could change it I would but-"

"That's what got us into this mess in the first place." Sam replied.

Kimberley moved to open her mouth but stopped. 'Two years. Just two years.'

"KIMB- there you are. Sammy!" Dean grinned. "Having a little pow wow?"

"You could say that." Kimberley nodded.

"Right, c'mon, before Azazel tracks us here." Dean ordered.

"Azazel is here?" Sam demanded.

"Er, he was." Kimberley replied, and then shut up as Sam glared towards her. 'Great, now I have to deal with his bitch face.'

"He can track Kimberley through Bobby's protections spells on the land." Dean explained.

"How is that possible?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, but can we figure this out when we aren't sitting ducks?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and hopped off the hood, breezing past Kimberley to follow Dean back to the house.

When they arrived, John stood waiting on the porch with his gun in his hands.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Taking Rumsfeld to the vets." John replied.

Kimberley paled again, following everyone inside.

Sam dropped onto one of the seats. Dean stood next to the fridge, thinking of the possibility of sneaking a beer.

John watched them all and nodded to himself, reaching for his jacket and keys.

"We're going to go for supplies." John told Dean and Sam, nodding to Kimberley to come with him, who blinked and looked at him. "We'll be back in about two hours, keep the fort down, answer the phones the best you can and call me if Bobby needs anything."

"But-" Kimberley opened her mouth, closing it as the Winchesters glared at her. 'This is so not cool.'

Without wasting any time, John headed for his truck, unlocking it before sliding into the drivers' seat.

"You don't have to come with me." Kimberley blushed as John shook his head, turning the engine of his truck on.

"Not safe for you to by out by your self. Especially with your track record." He replied, pulling out and driving towards the Wal*Mart store.

Kimberley nodded at him, unconsciously holding her healed arm to her chest, wondering how she was going to survive this world.

John stopped the truck at the store, killing the engine before turning to look at Kimberley. "We go in, we get what we need, we don't talk to anyone. Got it?"

Kimberley nodded. "I have my purse though; can I go to the ATM?"

John nodded.

Together they left the car, heading inside for the automatic teller machine. Kimberley took out her light blue debit card and slid it into the machine, pausing to make sure the number was correct in her head before putting the pin in.

"DECLINED."

'What the?' Kimberley focused on the buttons and entered the number again, frowning as it declined again.

"Everything okay?" John asked.

"Uh, two secs." Kimberley asked, grabbing her dark blue card and slid it into the machine, inserting the pin to the machine.

"DECLINED."

"DECLINED."

"PLEASE CONTACT YOUR BANK."

'No, nonononononono.' Kimberley stared at the ATM, shaking in horror. "My cards don't work. How am I going to pay for anything?"

"Don't worry about it." John dismissed, pulling out one of Deans fraudulent cards. "I'll pay."

Kimberley shook her head, tears starting to form in her eyes, part horror, part embarrassment. "But I can't pay you back."

"You fed Dean, and clothed both my boys, and bought them an Impala." John eyed the girl like she was nuts. "We're in debt to you kid."

"But-"

"But nothing missy, you helped my boys when they were in need." John told her, moving to grab a cart. "Now, what do you need?"

Kimberley stared at him apprehensively, walking down the aisles, frowning as she spotted the date. 'It's the 23rd of January?'

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Can I get a cake?" Kimberley asked. "I think I need some comfort food."

John bit back the comment he was going to say, instead nodding, allowing her to walk to the cake section, chatting to the woman behind the counter, smiling to her as she explained what she wanted. 'What did I tell her about talking to people?'

Kimberley thanked the cake decorator and turned to John. "I need to swing back in fifteen minutes."

John nodded and they set off, walking up and down the aisles, picking out a few tops and trousers for Kimberley to wear.

"You need anything else?" He asked.

"Um." Kimberley blushed. "I need some, erm, underwear. And toiletries."

"You need any, recreational, things?" John paused as he asked, eyes sliding to the family planning aisle.

"Naa, I'll just get some from Dean." Kimberley shook her head.

"What?" John blinked.

"Or Sam, they're both good with stuff like that." Kimberley nodded.

"Excuse me!" John almost shouted.

"Well, Dean has a good imagination, and Sam has all his books." Kimberley added.

John looked like he'd just popped his brain.

"Of course, Bobby has untapped potential too." Kimberley mused aloud.

John looked like he just swallowed a hornet's nest.

"Or you could help?" She added.

"No! You are younger than my youngest son!" John suddenly shouted.

"Okay, no need to shout." Kimberley stated, moving to grab a notebook and a few pens. "This should be enough to keep me entertained."

"Oh." John came down to Earth with a thump. "Ah."

"What, did you think I meant something else?" Kimberley asked, cocking her head to the side.

John mumbled something and turned the cart around. "Shouldn't we go pick up your cake?"

Kimberley watched him practically race to the cake counter, and shook her head. 'Guys are strange.'

Slowly she took off after him, pausing and double backing at the toy section, a smile on her face.

Bobby returned to the house looking grim but not too upset.

"How's Rumsfeld?" Dean asked.

"Slipped a disc on his back, be outta action for a few weeks." Bobby nodded, slumping down and slugged back the whisky that Sam handed him.

"How much is that going to cost?" Dean asked.

"Vet owes me for taking care of a pest problem last year." Bobby shook his head.

Neither boy wanted to know what the 'pest problem' would be and chose instead to wait on their father.

"How did you know where this stuff was?" Bobby asked suspiciously. 'If they were snagging it through the years I'll kill 'em.'

"We've been through here a lot the last few years." Sam told him, trying not to think too hard on the trials of the pervious four years of his life.

Bobby thought about it then nodded, glancing around as a car drove up to the house.

The three men took their usual stances around the rooms, waiting for the person to enter.

The door was knocked, and then was pushed open by John Winchester. "You expect a hunter to open his door if you knock?"

Kimberley flushed and ducked her head, moving inside as John closed the door, hitting the deck as the men rushed out towards her. "I HAVE CAKE!"

Dean paused and threw a hand out to stop Sam from advancing. "What kind of cake?"

"The cake is a lie." Kimberley lied, accepting his hand up and glanced around as Bobby handed John a glass of water.

"You get everything?" Bobby asked John.

"How's Rumsfeld?" Kimberley asked Dean, who nodded.

"Should be okay, he hurt his back but nothing too major." Dean whispered, moving to grab the bags from the floor. He glanced at Bobby. "What room she staying in?"

Bobby turned to look at her with hard eyes, and then nodded. "Room at the end a' the hall."

"Thank you Bobby." Kimberley spoke quietly, not looking at him before she followed Dean up the stairs.

Dean opened a door and let the air in for a second before going in. "Room's hardly ever been used, might want to air it out a bit."

Kimberley looked at the dust covering the single bed, chest of drawers and the window, whistling inside her head. 'Guess I'll be cleaning before bed tonight.' "Hey Dean?"

Dean paused as he turned to leave the room. "Yeah?"

"If you could have anything for your birthday, what would you have?" Kimberley asked.

Dean looked at her and shook his head. "Good night Kimberley."

"Night Dean." She replied sadly, moving to sit on the bed, placing her head in her hands.

* * *

In the darkness of the night, Kimberleys internal alarm clock rang, causing her to jump up.

Quietly she shoved her hair up and grabbed the materials she placed out on her bed before cracking her room door open. After glancing out, she walked from her room, taking care to be as stealthily as possible.

Bobby paused mid sentence as he heard something creak in the kitchen. He stood slowly, John and Dean following him.

Kimberley took the cake from its box and placed it on the counter, feeling around in the darkness in her bag for the two numbered candles, grinning as she found them.

After putting them on the cake, she placed it on the kitchen table along with Deans present.

With the same quietness, she started creeping towards the door, freezing as she heard someone walking above her.

Suddenly she held her breath, not moving an inch as the door was slowly opened.

Dean nodded to his father as he stood at the kitchen door, opening it a crack before throwing it open, his gun raised in the air to shoot who ever was in the room.

* * *

Kimberley screamed as the gun was shoved in her face, the shock causing her to fly backwards and hit her head off the table.

John lowered his weapon as Dean and Bobby entered, glancing around to see what she had been up to.

Sam's footsteps came behind them all and he entered the kitchen. "What's happening?"

"I was TRYING to set up for Dean's birthday." Kimberley glared at the men, refusing there help and stayed on the floor. "Honestly! I know you're hunters, but jeeze!"

The men stared at her.

"You know what, I'm going to bed, screw you guys!" She stood up and glared at them all, then looked back at Dean. "Happy birthday Batman."

As she stomped away Bobby and John watched her go. Sam blinked at her behavior and Dean looked around, grinning at the cake, icing shaped the look like a bat signal.

Kimberley stormed into the kitchen as Dean was unwrapping his gift.

"Thanks for the Batman figure." Dean grinned to her.

Kimberley nodded and looked at John. "Call Missouri, don't worry she'll be awake, tell her to keep an eye out for the people moving into your old house and call when they do."

John started seeing red. "Now look here-"

"You want info; you're getting it. I'm not waiting till someone else gets hurt." Kimberley interrupted. "And now I'm going to sleep."

Sam grabbed Dean's arm, causing him to look at him, cake and icing dripping off his face. "Wha?"

"We get to see mom again." Sam replied, tears in his eyes.

Dean froze, and then chuckled once he finished swallowing his cake. 'Good present Kims, good present.'

* * *

Thank you to JeanieWizkid for reviewing :)


End file.
